There are many types of energy-rich phosphate compounds having relatively low energy of 2 to 4 Kcal/mole such as glucose-6-phosphate or high energy of 12.8 Kcal/mole such as pyruvic acid in the enol form, which have in general a common characteristic of an energy-rich phosphate bonding, defined as "-P". In this context, the term "energy-rich phosphate compound" means all types of phosphate compounds having high energy in the level of 6 to 15 Kcal/mole, including ATP (adenosine triphosphate), ADP (adenosine diphosphate), AMP (adenosine monophosphate), CP (creatine phosphate) and the like. The energy-rich phosphate compound releases its bonding "-P" readily with giving off high energy and therefore has been known as a quickly effective energy source.
Furthermore, the energy-rich phosphate compound, especially ATP, is extremely unstable and readily decomposable. For protection thereof a method of stabilizing the ATP in an aqueous solution has been known as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication 38270/71.
On the other hand, for the purpose of obtaining quickly effective fatigue-recovery action various types of chewing gums such as a sports gum are commercially available, which contain a quickly effective sugar, such as glucose, as well as vitamines, amino acids, minerals and others. However, there has not yet been known a chewing gum containing an energy-rich phosphate compound for giving off high energy, suited for a quickly effective chewing gum, particularly the sports gum.